gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Daria Razumikhina
|birth_place = Moscow, Russian Federation |residence = Moscow/London |ethnicity = Russian |education =Lomonosov Moscow State University (Romance languages, PhD 1991) Central Saint Martins, UAL 1995-98 (Fashion Print) |occupation =Fashion designer |known_for = RazuMikhina ribbon skirt |awards = }} Daria Razumikhina (Russian: Дарья Разумихина) is a Russian linguist-turned-fashion designer, known for adapting ethnic decorative technics for modern clothes. Daria was the very first Russian designer to participate in London Fashion Week (1999) with her brand RazuMikhina. Early life and education Daria Razumikhina was born in Moscow, Russia, to Alla Razumikhina (neé Ilyina) and Vadim Razumikhin, both aviation engineers working for Tupolev aerospace company. She attended Moscow school #24, studied in Lomonosov Moscow State University and completed her PhD in Romance Languages in 1991. She entered Central Saint Martins in 1995 to study Fashion Print while living in London. Career Early work Daria was working as an interpreter and a journalist for French TV and Libération before moving to London and pursuing her life-long fascination with textile design. While in Saint Martin's she started experimenting with traditional Russian folk clothes decoration technics and came up with a new way to construct clothes using woven ribbons, lace and applications, that became the basis for her own fashion brand. Fashion label "Razu Mikhina" (Daria's surname split in two) was launched in 1998. In 1999 she was invited to showcase her collection at London Fashion Week, the first Russian designer to do so. Later Razu Mikhina exhibited at Pret-a-Porter Paris (Atmoshere sector), WHO'S NEXT and INDIGO (Paris), at London Designer's Exhibition (London), WHITE (Milan), JFW International Fashion Fair (Tokyo). From 2000 to 2006 Razu Mikhina was represented by Milan showroom Glenos, PR agencies Girault-Totem (France) and Italian MLInz. Stockists included: Barneys New York, Saks Fifth Avenue, Takashimaya NY (USA), 2Link and Cavalli&Nastri (Milan), Joyce and Lane Crawford (Hong Kong), Liberty (department store) and Browns (fashion boutique) (London), Victoire (Paris), The Bay (Canada), Barneys Japan, Aquagirl, Epoca, Isetan, Shiseido The Ginza (Japan), OFF&CO (Germany), Podium and Tsvetnoy (Moscow) and many others. Daria collaborated with numerous brands and companies: designed an iGoogle theme and Cоса Сola light can, was head designer of the Moscow silk print factory Red Rose, worked with a Dutch brand ETIKA, a French brand MOHANJEET, Russian coat producer Donatto, and Japanese knit brand JKB. She designed costumes for Кислород film by Ivan Vyrypaev and dressed the participants for Miss Russia 2006. In 2014 Daria developed Montenegro style clothing line for Duckley European Art Community. Personal life Daria has always been an avid traveller and collector of ethnographic artefacts (hence the appreciation and deep knowledge of folk traditions around the world). She speaks seven languages (Russian, French, Spanish, Catalan, Italian, English and Bahasa Indonesia), visited over 80 countries and gathered a collection of traditional fabrics and crafts. Her travel photography got a separate following (Daria is a qualified photographer). Among other interests are painting, metal clay jewellery making and teaching languages. Daria has two children, she is married to Andrey Smolyakov, a Russian actor. References *http://dukleyart.me/razumihina/ *http://www.foltbolt.com/single-post/2016/03/09/Razu-Mikhina *http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/worldnews/europe/russia/1315810/Email-from-Russia.html *https://snob.ru/profile/5296 *http://www.elle.ru/elledecoration/interiors/elle_v_gostyah_u_darii_razumikhinoi/ *http://mercedesbenzfashionweek.ru/en/designers/razu-mikhina External links *Official bio *https://www.notjustalabel.com/designer/razu-mikhina *https://www.artworkarchive.com/artwork/daria-razumikhina *http://www.panoramio.com/user/6098673?show=all *http://artizanmade.com/portfolios/razu-mikhina/ Category:Living people Category:Women company founders Category:1965 births Category:Russian fashion designers